


Best Friends (Are Blue and Purple Hair)

by thehyperactivesammich



Series: 2012 Xmas Fic Gift for GothMaureen [1]
Category: NCIS, NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Drabble, Fic Gift, Gen, Itty Bitty Thing, Sierra/Miranda Verse, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehyperactivesammich/pseuds/thehyperactivesammich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief look into the trust between Sierra Manning and Miranda Heartly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends (Are Blue and Purple Hair)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GothMaureen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothMaureen/gifts).



> Part One of my 2012 Xmas Fic Gift to GothMaureen. Bestest buddy, I've been thinking for days about what to get you for Christmas and I had no idea. I'm writing you fic instead.
> 
> I know it's still November, but you know my writing habits. Starting early was the best possible way of insuring I finish your gift by Dec 25.
> 
> To those of you who are not Maureen, and have perhaps stumbled upon this fic by accident...you don't need to read the Sierra/Miranda 'verse for this to make any sense. It probably won't make any sense to anyone but Maureen and I anyway.
> 
> Happy reading.

There is something to be said about a person who knows they can be difficult but doesn't actively try to change that.

For Sierra Manning, after Jak, it is her way of testing the trust she needs to have with those she calls friends.

G Callen and the rest of the OSP crew earn it steadily. The brunette has to trust them, it's part of her job. She could get killed out there if she didn't trust them.

When she meets Miranda, though, things are different.

The hyperactive agent has this overwhelming feeling of trust the first time she meets the much younger girl, and Sierra lets herself trust her instincts with absolutely no further thinking.

Sierra trusts Miranda Heartly, young and slightly experienced forensic scientist, with her life.

(And she knows that Miranda, despite the numerous times Sierra has suggested they do stupid things or gotten them in sticky, life-threatening situations, feels the same.)


End file.
